Mise au point
by marsandpa
Summary: Bonjour, voici une fanfic qui se situe au cours de l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, quand Carol rend visite à Daryl... Comme j'aurais aimé que le dialogue ne s'arrête pas là, j'en ai fait une suite...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Elle est basée sur la relation Daryl/Carol mais la prochaine pourrait bien être Daryl/Beth. Je n'ai pas de préférence sur celle qui gagnera le cœur de mon chouchou…je veux juste qu'il trouve l'amour ! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez…**

Carol s'approche de la tente de Daryl et se penche pour voir s'il est à l'intérieur. Mais aucunes traces de lui. Elle inspecte alors son campement et tombe sur ses trophées de chasse accrochés à un fil. Des oreilles de rôdeurs attachées ensembles attirent son attention. Elle se demande pour quelle raison il garde ces choses avec lui. Mais à peine a-t'elle mentalement le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix gronde derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle se retourne et voit Daryl, l'air assez mécontent.

« Je viens pour garder un œil sur toi. »

« T'es vraiment un ange. »

Son ton est sarcastique mais elle n'y prête aucune attention.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'isoler. Ta place est parmi nous. »

Visiblement, la gentillesse et la bienveillance de Carol n'ont aucun effet sur lui.

« Si tu t'étais un peu occupée d'ta fille au lieu d'passer ton temps à fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres, elle s'rai peut-être encore en vie. »

Il est en colère. Elle comprend cette colère, mais elle est blessée qu'il la dirige directement contre elle.

« Continue. »

Les larmes commencent à monter derrière ses paupières mais elle tient bon. Elle le met au défi.

Quant à Daryl, il est un peu pris au dépourvu. Il ne sait trop quoi dire.

« Pourquoi j'me fatiguerai ? »

Et puis en un éclair la colère est de retour.

« Tu sais quoi aller fout l'camp ! J'veux pas voir ta gueule ! »

Mais elle reste impassible. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et ne bouge pas, ce qui clairement n'est pas du tout du goût de Daryl. Il s'approche plus près d'elle en la pointant du doigt.

« T'es un sacré numéro toi ! »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Quoi, tu vas m'parler d'mon père ou j'sais pas d'quelle connerie encore ? »

Il piétine sur place, pris au piège par son mutisme. Pourquoi diable ne réagit-elle pas ?

« Pfff, tu sais que dalle. T'as peur ! »

A l'intérieur elle meurt, comme si chaque mot est une lame qui la tranche au vif. Elle sait qu'il est en colère que Sophia soit morte. Et cette colère doit sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors si elle doit être l'exutoire de Daryl, qu'à cela ne tienne.

« T'as peur parce que t'es toute seule. T'as perdu ton mari…ta fille…et tu sais plus quoi faire de ta vie. Mais c'est pas mon problème. Et même chose pour Sophia ! »

Il est fou de rage. Cette femme a perdu sa famille mais agit comme si de rien n'était. Il sait que ses mots sont durs mais il n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Il est si furieux qu'il va dire une chose qu'il va immédiatement regretter.

« C'est sur elle que t'aurais dû garder un œil ! »

Le coup de poignard est asséné avec une telle force que Carol prend tout ce qu'elle a pour ne pas tomber. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle pourrait l'entendre lui dire une horreur pareille. Sa respiration est difficile. Elle hésite entre fondre en larmes ou se jeter sur lui et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Elle pourrait aussi hurler. Mais sa bouche refuse de s'ouvrir. Elle reste donc là, sans bouger.

Il voudrait pouvoir remonter dans le temps et effacer sa dernière phrase. Mais il sait que c'est impossible. Il voit dans les yeux de Carol qu'il est allé trop loin, qu'il a franchit la limite.

Ils sont KO debout tous les deux. Comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer à ce point entre eux en quelques jours ? Les liens qu'ils avaient silencieusement tissés au fil du temps semblaient pourtant solides, et même leurs sentiments paraissaient évoluer dans ce chao qui n'est pourtant propice à aucun espoir.

Toute sa vie d'adulte lui semble soudainement n'être qu'une série d'humiliations. Ed la traitait comme une moins que rien. Et maintenant c'est au tour de Daryl d'agir avec elle comme si elle ne comptait pas. Il semblerait que tous les hommes auxquels elle s'intéresse sont identiques. Ou alors le problème vient d'elle ? Elle secoue la tête et se dit que non, elle ne mérite absolument pas qu'il la traite comme ça. Elle est désormais une femme forte. Elle a traversé trop d'épreuves pour craquer maintenant. Elle essuie rapidement ses yeux avec le dos de sa main droite, prend une grande inspiration et se lance.

« Tu as terminé ? »

Daryl est surpris par le ton déterminé de ses mots. Comme il ne répond pas, elle repose sa question, plus sèchement cette fois-ci.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu as terminé ? »

Il ne dit toujours rien. Elle tourne légèrement la tête, comme si elle tendait l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

« Parce que si c'est le cas je pense que c'est à moi de parler. »

Elle fait deux pas dans sa direction afin de placer son visage à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien. Son regard est si glacial que Daryl avale sa salive.

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé en ce qui concerne ma fille. C'est toi qui un jour a décidé de partir à sa recherche et de la retrouver. Je t'ai laissé faire parce que tout le monde sait que quand Daryl Dixon a quelque chose dans la tête, il est inutile de l'en dissuader. Je t'ai donc laissé faire. Ta persévérance m'a fait peu à peu entrevoir l'homme bon que tu peux être… »

Elle fait une légère pause et lève son menton.

« …parfois…car le reste du temps tu n'es qu'un connard suffisant et méprisant qui se moque de tout et de tout le monde. »

Daryl plisse les yeux et entrouvre sa bouche mais il n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir entièrement car Carol lève une main pour lui signifier de s'arrêter.

« Je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure si tu avais terminé. Tu n'as pas répondu donc il est trop tard. Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, je n'ai pas terminé. »

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Cette femme si douce et d'ordinaire si gentille s'est transformée en tigresse. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait souri. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas.

« Ton passé difficile ne te dispense pas de respecter les gens. Tu es un adulte et tu devrais savoir que l'on ne peut pas toujours dire à haute voix ce qui nous passe par la tête. »

Elle réduit alors la vingtaine de centimètres qui les séparaient à cinq environ.

« Et te venger sur moi d'avoir échoué à retrouver Sophia ne la ramènera pas. »

Elle lève sa main et pose la pointe de son index sur le torse de Daryl.

« TU m'avais promis de me la ramener vivante et en bonne santé ! Je pense que si quelqu'un doit être en colère ici, c'est MOI ! »

Les larmes reviennent mais cette fois-ci elles arrivent trop vite pour qu'elle puisse cacher sa tristesse. Et elle s'en moque, elle ne fait rien pour les arrêter. Elle recule et manque de trébucher. Elle se stabilise rapidement et essuie les paumes moites de ses mains sur les jambes de son pantalon. Elle pleure ouvertement maintenant, ne retenant plus aucunes émotions.

« A aucun moment je ne t'en ai voulu de m'avoir fait croire que toi seul pouvais me ramener ma petite fille. J'avais pourtant tellement confiance en toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là je n'aurai pas pu traverser cette épreuve. Et quand elle est sortie de cette grange, tu as encore été celui qui m'a soutenu. Tu as toujours été là. »

Elle s'arrête, ses pleurs trop forts pour continuer. Ses épaules montent et descendent au rythme de ses sanglots, et sa tête s'incline vers le sol.

Daryl est furieux contre lui. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se comporter comme une personne normale ? Le besoin est trop grand. Il s'avance, tend son bras et pose doucement une main sur son bras pour la réconforter. Mais sa réaction n'est pas celle qu'il attendait. D'un geste violent, elle écarte sa main et redresse la tête, le feu brûlant dans ses yeux.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu m'as accusé de la mort de ma fille. Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon ami, ni autre chose d'ailleurs. A partir de maintenant, tu agiras comme tu le fais depuis plusieurs jours déjà : tu m'ignoreras. Tu feras comme si je n'existais pas. La seule différence sera que je ferai la même chose. »

Une fois sa déclaration terminée, elle se retourne sans attendre sa réaction et part précipitamment.

Daryl reste là, complètement perdu, se demandant si ce qui vient de se passer est bien vrai.

Et alors qu'il ne distingue plus que sa silhouette dans la pénombre, quelque chose le frappe de plein fouet : il est hors de question que leur histoire se termine comme ça…


	2. Chapter 2

Il se met à courir après elle, espérant la rattraper avant qu'elle n'arrive à la maison. Il est seulement à une dizaine de mètres d'elle maintenant.

« Carol, attends ! »

Evidemment elle ne s'arrête pas.

« Putain les bonnes femmes et leur foutu caractère ! »

Il arrête de courir quand il arrive à sa hauteur, marchant à son rythme à côté d'elle.

« Bon sang arrête-toi une minute. Tu m'as même pas laissé en placer une. Tu peux pas décider comme ça qu'on s'parlera plus. »

Rien à faire, elle s'en fiche. Elle marche d'un pas décidé et ne s'arrêtera pas. Elle est presque au perron maintenant. Si il ne la stoppe pas maintenant, ce sera fichu.

« Très bien ! Tu veux plus m'voir ! Parfait ! Alors je m'en vais ! De toute façon j'ai plus rien à faire ici ! »

Il s'est arrêté net, a dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et maintenant il fait demi-tour et retourne à son campement. Si après ça elle ne vient pas lui demander de rester, il n'aura plus qu'à partir. Il espère juste qu'elle va venir.

Sinon il est mal barré.

Très mal barré.

Arrivé à sa tente, il s'arrête et attend, guettant le bruit de ses pas. Mais à part le vent dans les arbres, il n'y a rien à entendre.

« Et ben c'est génial mon pote. J'crois qu'niveau connerie ce soir, tu t'es surpassé. Putain t'es vraiment un abruti quand tu t'y mets ! »

Il donne un coup de pied dans une pierre, puis dans sa tente.

« Si t'apprenais à fermer ta grande gueule de temps en temps ! »

Il tire si fort sur le sommet de sa tente qu'elle s'arrache du sol d'un seul coup, faisant voler les piquets aux quatre coins.

« Mais non, faut toujours qu'tu la ramènes ! »

Il jette le pauvre morceau de toile qui n'a rien demandé et lève les bras au ciel.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? »

Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et laisse tomber sa tête en avant.

Quand elle apparait, il lui tourne le dos. Il était tellement occupé à se faire la morale à haute voix qu'il ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Ses bras sont croisés, signe qu'elle est toujours sur la défensive. La colère est encore présente mais pas assez forte pour le laisser partir.

« Tu comptes aller où ? »

Il sursaute. Un chasseur aussi aguerri que lui aurait dû sentir sa présence. Décidemment, cette femme a vraiment le don de lui faire perdre l'esprit. Il n'ose pas se retourner. Il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux. Se faire rejeter une seconde fois ne le tente pas vraiment.

« J'en sais rien. J'ai pas encore eu l'temps d'y réfléchir. »

Mentalement, il est en train de se mettre des claques. 'Elle revient vers toi et au lieu d'lui dire que tu veux pas partir tu lui dis qu't'en sais rien. Ca s'rai bien qu'tu bouges ton cul et qu'tu dises quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois'. Refusant toujours de se retourner, il soupire.

Cet homme l'exaspère. Elle fait l'effort de revenir vers lui alors qu'il a été odieux avec elle et il ne daigne même pas la regarder.

« Tu devrais peut-être attendre qu'il fasse jour pour partir. »

Après tout, si c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut, qui est-elle pour le retenir ?

« Je sais que tu peux te défendre mais la nuit c'est plus dangereux. »

Il est terriblement vexé. Il pensait qu'elle était revenue pour lui dire de rester, mais visiblement non. Il est vexé, certes, mais surtout triste. Et un Daryl triste se change rapidement en un Daryl tranchant. Il se retourne et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Si t'es revenue juste pour me dire ça fallait pas t'déranger. T'es mal placée pour donner des conseils. »

Carol/Daryl : deuxième round. Il veut la bagarre. Il va l'avoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai compris depuis quelques temps qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te faire comprendre quoi que ce soit quand tu es comme ça. »

Il s'avance un peu plus près.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire comme ça ? »

Elle tend la main dans sa direction.

« Comme ça ! Sur la défensive et agressif parce que tu as tort mais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre. »

Il lui donne un petit sourire en coin, bravant l'offense comme il le peut.

« N'importe quoi. Ma pauv'fille. J'ai tort de rien du tout. C'est toi qu'est v'nue m'faire chier ici, pas moi. »

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace entre eux mais elle arrive tout de même à le réduire encore.

« Qui m'a couru après tout à l'heure ? »

Il recule légèrement.

« Et si tu ne veux plus voir ma gueule comme tu l'as dit alors pourquoi vouloir partir simplement parce que je ne veux plus te parler ? »

Il se détourne un peu d'elle.

Mais elle se replace face à lui.

« Et qui parlait tout seul quand je suis arrivée en se traitant d'abruti ? Tu trouves que tout ça a un sens ? »

Elle est dans une colère noire. Elle en a assez du chaud et du froid. L'abcès doit être crevé une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Daryl qui n'est aucunement décidé à céder.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'es v'nue m'emmerder alors que j'étais tranquille ? Je m'suis éloigné du groupe pour avoir la paix. J'en ai marre d'être le larbin d'tout l'monde ! »

Carol fronce les sourcils, un peu étonnée de la direction que prend la conversation.

« A chaque fois qu'il y a une merde, on demande à c'bon vieux Daryl d'aller y risque son cul. Et moi comme un con j'y vais pour rendre service. »

Il se tourne alors et s'éloigne mais fait vite demi-tour et revient à la charge.

« Et j'y gagne quoi moi hein ? Rien ! Jamais rien ! Je suis celui qui sauve les miches à tout l'monde et c'est tout ! »

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle comprend ce qu'il ressent. Elle a très souvent remarqué que Rick et Shane sont souvent félicités par tous, pour des choses quelquefois banales, alors que Daryl fait énormément pour le groupe mais n'est jamais traité à sa juste valeur.

Néanmoins elle ne voit pas le rapport avec ce qu'elle lui a demandé.

« Tout le monde sait ce que tu vaux. Tu es courageux, tu es fort… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reprend de plus belle.

« Ouais c'est ça. J'suis courageux et fort. J'suis surtout idiot d'croire qu'un jour je s'rai traité comme un des vôtres. »

« Comment ça, je ne comprends pas. Tu es l'un des nôtres Daryl, tu le sais. »

Il se met à rire, sarcastiquement bien sûr.

« Pas une seule fois quelqu'un a demandé de m'accompagner quand j'suis parti dans la forêt. »

La forêt. Sophia.

Il parle de Sophia mais ne veut pas prononcer son nom. Elle sait que tous leurs problèmes viennent de là. Mais pourquoi ?

« Personne s'inquiète de savoir si j'vais bien ou pas. D'ailleurs on me l'demande jamais. »

Elle croise les bras, piquée par sa remarque.

« J'ai si peu d'importance pour toi maintenant ? »

Il ne comprend pas sa question.

« Quoi ? »

« JE m'inquiète ! JE te demande si tu vas bien. Et tu le sais. Mais je suppose que je t'emmerde tellement que tu l'as oublié. »

Elle s'était un peu apaisée, ayant l'impression que Daryl avait peut-être besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses. Mais quoi qu'il arrive il parvient toujours à la mettre en rogne.

« Ca ne te traverse jamais l'esprit que ton caractère fait que les gens n'ont pas envie d'aller vers toi ? On sait tous qu'on peut compter sur toi, qu'au moindre problème tu seras là. Mais on sait aussi que discuter ne t'intéresse pas. Alors plutôt que de se faire envoyer balader on préfère t'éviter. »

Il ne devrait pas être étonné. Il se connait. C'est un ours mal léché les trois quarts du temps. Et le pour la dernière partie, il se contente généralement d'écouter sans rien dire, détaché. Mais une petite partie de lui sait qu'au fond il n'est pas comme ça.

« Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à qui l'on vient se confier. Quand j'essaye de te parler 'c'est pas mon problème' est ta réponse favorite. »

Il la regarde étrangement. Comme si elle avait deux têtes.

« C'est pour ça que t'es pas venue m'voir après la mort de Sophia ? »

C'est à Carol de le regarder bizarrement.

« Quoi ? »

Il hausse les épaules timidement.

« On était proche. J'ai pensé qu'après l'drame tu s'rais venue vers moi pour que j'te réconforte. »

Alors là, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là.

Et ce n'est pas deux mais trois, quatre voir même cinq têtes que Daryl a à cet instant précis.

« C'est pour ça que tu es en colère après moi ? »

Comme seule réponse il regarde par terre et traine le bout de son pied sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu…bonne lecture…et à bientôt peut-être !**

Elle a l'impression d'être face à un petit garçon qui vient de se faire prendre en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Elle se penche un peu en avant pour essayer de voir son visage mais elle n'y parvient pas.

« Daryl ? »

Il ne veut pas la regarder. Il vient pour la première fois d'exposer presque à haute voix ses sentiments, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

« Daryl, regarde-moi. »

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« J'aurai jamais dû t'dire ça. Rentre et oublie tout. »

Elle croise les bras et se met à rire.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. Pas cette fois. »

Sa voix doit être suffisamment convaincante car il relève la tête et la regarde.

Elle profite de ce petit moment de faiblesse et lui fait un petit sourire.

La bouche de Daryl reste fermée mais ses yeux ne renferment plus cette colère qui couvait tout à l'heure. Au lieu de cela, elle y voit plutôt de la timidité, et une douceur qu'elle a déjà vu il n'y a encore pas si longtemps.

Elle décroise ses bras et prend une grande inspiration. Elle le connait assez pour savoir qu'il n'engagera pas le dialogue.

Alors elle se lance.

« C'est par respect pour toi si je ne suis pas venue vers toi après la mort de Sophia. »

Il reste immobile et la regarde toujours, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Tu avais fondé tant d'espoirs dans tes recherches que je savais à quel point tu devais être triste. »

Elle s'arrête et pose ses mains sur ses bras, comme si elle avait froid. Ses yeux se mettent à briller, les larmes pas très loin.

« Je savais que je devais te laisser le temps de digérer tout ça. »

Elle sait qu'il est nerveux, parce qu'il mord l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, un geste significatif pour elle.

« Je t'ai laissé de l'espace, de quoi respirer. »

Elle s'arrête de nouveau, ses lèvres tremblantes et sa voix de plus en plus instable.

« Quand tu m'ignorais, je me disais que me voir te rappelait forcément Sophia. »

Elle met une main sur sa bouche, les larmes commençant à couler. Puis elle se reprend et continue.

« Même si ça me faisait du mal, je me disais que c'était nécessaire, que tu avais besoin de temps. »

Elle le regarde alors, et la tendresse qu'elle voit dans ses yeux l'anéantit complètement.

« Je voulais me persuader que tu allais me revenir encore plus fort qu'avant. »

S'il l'avait étonné un peu plus tôt, c'est à tour d'être pris au dépourvu. Cette femme a perdu sa fille et il l'a punit alors qu'elle voulait le protéger. C'est à son tour de s'expliquer. Il lui doit bien ça.

Il tousse pour éclaircir sa voix, incertain qu'elle soit assez forte vu sa nervosité.

« Quand t'as commencé à plus m'regarder, je m'suis dit que tout ce temps tu t'étais servie d'moi pour retrouver ta fille. »

Son regard est fuyant, il n'arrive pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Il a honte.

« Ca m'a foutu en rogne. »

Elle est paralysée. Ce qu'elle est en train de vivre est irréel. Daryl Dixon lui ouvre son cœur.

« Mais c'qui m'a l'plus mis les boules, c'est qu'tu m'parles plus. Qu'tu m'souris plus. »

C'est la première fois qu'il se confie comme ça. Et bizarrement ça n'est pas si difficile que ça, même si ses yeux naviguent toujours entre le sol, Carol et les alentours.

« J'voulais être celui pour te consoler. »

Les bras lui en tombent. Elle ne sait même pas quelle force la tient debout après ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle a la bouche ouverte mais aucun son ne sort.

Daryl, quant à lui, se dit qu'il a certainement trop parlé. Il doit partir d'ici au plus vite avant de se mettre un peu plus dans l'embarras.

« Ecoute, oublie ça. Je m'suis trompé. J'suis désolé. J't'ai fait souffrir mais c'était pas volontaire. »

Il s'arrête et la regarde. Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il hausse les épaules.

« J'dois y aller. »

Il passe rapidement à côté d'elle et part en direction de la maison, même s'il n'a aucune intention d'y aller.

Mais Carol ne compte pas en rester là. Elle reprend ses esprits et part à sa poursuite.

« Daryl attends ! »

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle attrape son bras pour qu'il se retourne.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Comme il ne s'est pas retourné, elle se poste devant lui et attrape ses deux bras fermement.

« Daryl Dixon ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de te courir après ! Tu m'as dit des choses. Je pense que c'est à mon tour. »

Elle lâche ses bras et recule d'un pas.

« Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te faire peur. Tu vas peut-être même avoir envie de partir en courant. Mais je pense que maintenant il est temps. »

Il n'ose pas la regarder. Elle va sans doute lui dire qu'elle ne ressent rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amitié. Il ne veut pas l'entendre. Il a été rejeté trop de fois dans sa vie.

Il lève ses deux mains, paumes en direction de Carol.

« J'veux pas entendre c'que tu as à dire. J'avais des choses à dire. C'est fait. On en reste là. »

Il la contourne pour s'échapper mais elle fait un pas de côté et lui bloque le passage.

« Tu n'iras nulle part avant d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Son ton est autoritaire. Il sait qu'elle le poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et l'écoute. La Carol d'avant n'existe plus. Celle-ci est forte et déterminée. Il soupire et attend la sentence, regardant le sol.

« J'ai été mariée pendant treize ans à un homme méchant et sans cœur. Il n'a jamais pris soin ni de ma fille, ni de moi. Après toutes ces années je ne me faisais plus aucune illusion. J'allais finir ma vie avec cet homme violent, à n'être plus personne, à ne plus rien attendre. »

Elle pose de nouveau ses mains sur ses bras, un frisson la traversant au simple souvenir d'Ed.

« Le seul rayon de soleil dans ma vie était Sophia. Je me consolais en me disant que sans lui elle n'existerait pas, et son sourire non plus. »

Elle fait une pause. Elle ne verra plus jamais le sourire de sa fille. Et cette plaie ne se refermera jamais.

Daryl relève un peu la tête, se demandant pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée. Ses yeux brillent. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle sent son regard sur elle et instantanément elle redescend sur terre.

Ils se regardent sans dire un mot, le temps suspendu pendant quelques instants.

Et puis elle parle.

« Et puis Sophia a disparu. Mon monde s'écroulait. J'avais l'impression de me débattre dans l'eau alors que tout le monde autour de moi nageait paisiblement, sans me voir. »

Elle s'arrête et sourit.

« Tout le monde sauf toi. Le reste du groupe savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Mais toi, tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. »

Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuie rapidement et lui fait un sourire radieux.

« Pendant tout ce temps tu as été mon oasis au milieu du désert. »

Là où une autre personne répondrait avec le même sourire, Daryl lui se contente de soulever un coin de sa bouche. Mais pour Carol c'est suffisant, elle sait qu'il a compris.

« Je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui si tu n'existais pas Daryl Dixon. »

Cette fois-ci son sourire est complet et ses yeux pétillent.

« Alors je suis heureux d'exister. »

Elle rit et c'est le son le plus agréable qui soit à ses oreilles.

« Au milieu de ce désastre et toutes ces catastrophes, mon cœur a recommencé à battre. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais la joie d'aimer de nouveau. »

Il est si nerveux qu'il entend son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Finalement elle partage ses sentiments. Elle l'aime.

« Va falloir que tu m'aides parce que j'suis pas très doué pour les trucs romantiques. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« J'sais pas trop comment faire si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. »

Elle doit faire ce dernier effort pour eux, pour qu'ils aient une chance. Elle s'approche au plus près de lui et pose délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Elle avance lentement son visage vers le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se touchent.

Ils se contentent de rester comme ça, sans bouger, savourant ce moment qu'ils attendaient tant l'un et autre.

Mais Daryl, aussi timide soit-il, veut un peu plus que ce simple contact. Il enroule un de ses bras autour de sa taille, faisant leurs corps se toucher dans toute leur longueur.

Cette proximité éveille leurs sens et presque simultanément ils approfondissent ce baiser si maladroit au début.

Quand leurs bouches se séparent, leurs yeux s'ouvrent et ils se regardent, le désir évident.

« Finalement j'crois qu'devrais y arriver. Ca m'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça. »

Carol se met à rire, les tensions et la gêne totalement oubliées.

Un autre baiser se prépare, pleins de promesses de lendemain, un peu de bonheur dans tout ce chaos.


End file.
